A Sexy Unexpected Encounter
by pxlesmokes
Summary: Ana was never really the girl who cared whether or not she'd recieve attention from guys, and Christian was the same when it came to girls, little did they know, that this party they were attending would change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

''We look hot! Ana we are so gonna own this party!'' Kate said, she was confident in herself, while Ana on the other hand, pretended she was as confident as Kate, in public she'd put on this fake barrier that made her seem confident and sexy and that she didn't care what others thought about her. Most of the guys at Seattle Prep wanted a piece of her, but she couldn't care less, because none of them really ''caught her eye'' and most of the girls envied her and Kate.

''It's just another crappy party Kate, I don't care about owning it.'' Ana exclaimed. She looked at Kate and saw an annoyed expression on her face, she had to laugh at her. ''What in the world are you laughing at sexy best friend of mine?'' that question only made Ana giggle more. She loved Kate like a sister she never had, it was her that Ana looked up to. She learned how to be feisty and sassy from Kate.

''Yeah yeah yeah, well I care and we're gonna be late so come on!'' Kate tugged at Ana's arm and they drove off.

* * *

Christian was annoyed with his brother Elliot, making him go to some dumb party. ''Dude, do I really have to go, can't you just go by yourself?'' Christian shouted, waiting for Elliot, who was getting ready upstairs.

''Yes you have to go bro... You might even get laid so stop complaining!'' Elliot appeared and was walking down the stairs. Christian sighed, ''Whatever, let's just get this over with shall we?'' He walked and was stopped by Elliot grabbing his arm, turning him around. ''Christian don't be so dull, this is good for you bro, have fun and get a girl's number dude, get laid! God, are you sure you aren't gay?'' that pissed Christian off, but he remained calm and just glared at Elliot, ''No dude, I'm not gay, can we go now?'' Elliot sighed and nodded.

All of the girls had eyes for the Grey brothers, mostly Christian. It bothered him, he'd laugh at the girls who tried to flirt with him, he always thought they looked really desperate and it just turned him off. While Elliot, enjoyed having the ladies on his back. He just wished that after this party was over, that his brother would finally leave him alone and not bug him about another party ever again.

* * *

Ana hoped she would be able to control her drinking tonight, she was a sloppy drunk and she wasn't proud of it. It was embarrassing to her but entertaining and hilarious to other people. She went to a pool party once and got so drunk that she jumped in the pool with all her clothes on and after a few minutes in the water, she started panicking and screaming ''shark! there's a shark in the water!'' It was something she never wanted to remember but it stuck with her.

Everyone enjoyed her company, she always made a party more entertaining and interesting. Boys would try to come on to her, but she'd turn them down. Most of the girls despised her, while some of the girls wanted to get to know her.

* * *

Once they arrived, Christian sighed. He wanted to push Elliot out of the car and drive back home. They got out of the car, and saw that another car had arrived, ''You ready, bro?'' Elliot smirked at his brother, ''You ready, bro?'' Christian mocked his brother, annoyed at how Elliot was enjoying every second of this torture.

They heard a door slam and looked at the car that arrived at the same time that they did. They were girls, one of the girls were blonde, Christian had to admit, that she was hot but he wasn't attracted to her, blonde's weren't his type. The other girl was about two inches shorter than the blonde, her hair was also short and it barely reached her shoulders. She was a brunette, and brunette's were his favorite.

''Damn, they're sexy.'' Elliot said. The girls must have heard him because they looked at them and smirked. Christian couldn't help but to watch the lovely brunette. She wore a cream colored shirt that looked like a man's business shirt because it was loose as hell on her, and she had a pink flower on the shirt, it was cute, Christian thought, he lowered his eyes and saw that she was wearing a pink skirt that made her legs nice and she wore cream colored heels.

She was beautiful to him. The girls ignored their stares and walked in the house, and they followed behind.

* * *

''I told you we were going to own this party, they Grey bro's were definitely checking us out Ana!'' Kate shouted in her ear, the music was so loud. ''I saw Kate, but who cares? They're just guys.. same as the rest that are at this party.'' Ana said, but didn't want to admit that the guy who stared at her was handsome, because Kate would get excited and make her talk to him. Which is not the case, yeah sure, he was handsome, but that doesn't mean she was interested, she thought.

''Are you kidding me Ana? They're the GREY brothers! All girls want to have them, but they were staring at US! They even called us sexy, didn't you hear them?'' Ana sighed, she thought that Kate was overreacting. ''Alright why don't you go talk to them? I'm gonna get a beer.'' It was time for her to make this night last.

She drank two beers and she was already feeling drunk. Ghosts 'n Stuff by Deadmau5 (feat. Rob Swire) was blasting, and she was excited and felt like dancing her ass off, so she did just that.

Ana was having the best time, she headed towards the dining room table and stood on it and started dancing like it the world would've ended the next day.

People were cheering for her, Kate even cheered. ''Ana you crazy bitch, I love you!'' Kate screamed. She was the main attraction and she loved it.

* * *

Christian was outside getting some fresh air when he heard screaming and cheering. He wondered what was going on, he went inside and there she was, on the table dancing. She was drunk. Christian felt the sudden urge to take her off the table and take her home and take care of her. It was then, when she saw him looking and she stared at him, and gave him a seductive smile, and got off the table and walked towards him. What is she doing? Why is she walking towards me? He thought.

He backed up until he felt a chair behind him, she put her finger on his shoulder and lowered him onto the chair, and she sat on his lap and started grinding on him, he was so turned on. _~Lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the..~ _She arched her back, and she grabbed her breasts, he was mesmerized by her. She was so sexy, she returned her gaze back to him and her eyes were filled with desire and lust, she pressed her lips against his. ~_We are burning down, we are burning down, it's the way that you fake it, I know it's too late~ _He grabbed her ass and she moaned and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and they were entwining their tongues, he groaned and she broke the kiss, _~but I just wanna play it right, we are gonna get there tonight~ _He was now gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, she was breathtaking to him.

After the song ended she got up and looked for her friend, he was left feeling confused and so turned on. He had to find her. He got up from the chair and saw everybody staring at him and cheering him on, even his brother looked impressed, but he was more concerned finding the girl.

* * *

''Kate we have to go.'' Ana said, she just wanted to get out of there. ''Why Ana? I saw you kiss him! It was hot! Go talk to him!'' Kate shouted, and it just made Ana pissed. ''Fine, you can stay but I'm getting out of here!'' Ana left and heard Kate call her name but it didn't stop Ana from walking out.

She didn't wanna think about that kiss, and that boy. She walked home and hoped that she would forget about what happened at the party.

* * *

Christian looked all over the house and there was no sign of the girl. He was so lost and confused. He then saw his brother talking to the blonde girl she arrived with. Christian walked over to them, ''Um hey, do you know where your friend is? I looked for her everywhere but I can't find her..'' ''Ana left, I don't know what her problem was, but she went home.'' Christian was shocked, ''She drove home, drunk?!'' He shouted, both Kate and Elliot were startled by his outburst. ''No! She walked and I already called her to see if she made it home safe and she did!'' Kate shouted back, and it only made Christian angrier.

''Look...?'' He waited for her to give him her name. ''Kate'' she replied. ''Look, Kate.. I apologize for shouting at you, but I just needed to know if she was okay. We kissed and she left and... Never mind, Elliot can we go?'' Elliot was annoyed, but he nodded. He and Kate exchanged numbers and Christian thought this would be the perfect time to ask. ''Uh Kate, can you give me Ana's number? I kinda wanna ask her why she left..'' Kate understood and gave him Ana's number.

They got into the car and drove off. ''Sooo I saw your little makeout session with your girlfriend'' Elliot smirked. ''Fuck off Elliot.'' Christian snapped and it made his brother laugh, ''damn Christian, calm down.. I was just fucking with you.'' Christian didn't know what to say so he didn't respond. The car ride was silent after that but Christian didn't mind, he liked it this way.

When they got home, Christian went straight to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He contemplated whether he should text Ana or not.

He needed to know why she ran off on him, so he texted her and sent the message. She turned him on in so many ways, he was attracted to her. He, Christian Grey, was attracted to a girl, and that shocked him. But he had feeling that he didn't wanna be left on bad terms with Ana, but it was time to wait.

* * *

Ana hopped on her bed, and thought about what happened at the party. Why did she feel so fucked up for running off on him? She pushed that thought away, he'll get over it. But then her phone vibrated, and she saw that someone sent her a text. Must be Kate, she thought. She opened the message and gasped, he texted her.

***Hey it's Christian, um the guy you kissed then left. Why did you leave me? Uh, and before you get creeped out, I asked your friend Kate for your number and she gave it to me, I just wanted to ask you why you um.. ran off. I figure you must be sleeping so uh yeah, call me as soon as you wake up. - CG.***

Would she call him? She didn't know what she would say to him. She honestly didn't know why she left. She just felt like she had to. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She placed her phone on her nightstand and dozed off, she would make up her mind in the morning to call him or not. She just hoped that she wouldn't make the wrong decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Christian was frustrated. Ana never called, he just didn't understand why he couldn't just forget about her, there was just something about her that he couldn't describe, that made her so perfect and appealing in every way. He hated school with a passion, but he felt this wave of excitement, anxiousness, and anger flow through his body. Thing is, he never once recognized Ana at school. He knew he never paid attention to the females at Seattle Prep but surely he would've recognized Ana.

''Christian get your fucking ass down here before we get late!'' Elliot shouted from downstairs. He noticed how Elliot was as eager to go to school as he was. He's been nagging about that girl Kate since the party. ''Alright alright, I'm coming goddammit!'' Christian snapped as he raced downstairs. ''Wait where's Mia?'' They've always rode to school together, their mom thought it would be a much easier way to get to school. Christian never understood that, he just thought it meant, another fifteen minutes of listening to his annoying siblings.

''Mia went walking with a few friends honey, three other lovely girls. Now get going!'' Grace yelled. She was the most amazing person to Christian, she was his angel. He loved her with everything in him and would do absolutely anything for her. He grinned at her. Grace loved his grin, she thought it made him look like a 6 year old, so adorable. ''Laters, mom.'' They shouted as they rushed out the door.

''Ana, Jordan, I'd like to introduce you to Mia. Mia, these are my two best bitches Ana and Jordan. Mia's going to walk with us so yeah.'' Ana thought Mia was gorgeous, all three of them were gorgeous. Ana never considered herself ugly, she just never considered herself pretty either. Although, her attitude towards people made them think she was confident and knew she was sexy. Deep down, she was kind of insecure, she just never did or said anything that lead people on to think that.

''Well, hey Mia. It's nice to meet you.'' Ana smiled at her warmly, she didn't know why but she thought her and Mia would get along just fine. She gave off a warm and comforting vibe.

''Yeah Mia, It's great to meet you but we're gonna be late, so can we continue walking pleeeeaseeee.'' Jordan pouted as she whined. Ana loved Jordan, she always thought of Kate and Jordan like the sisters she's never had, she trusted them with her life. They understood each other completely. Ana enjoyed the thought of having another girl in their little circle.

They all laughed at Jordan then obliged and started walking again. The entire time Mia talked, Ana was so amused at how bubbly and outgoing Mia was. She loved her personality, Mia mentioned wanting to be a model, and would make remarks as if she were an actual model, it made them laugh.

''So Mia, have you got any brothers? Seriously seeing how attractive you are, your siblings are probably God's!'' Jordan asked and they all laughed at her outburst.

''Well the model says thank you'' Mia replied while stopping to strike a pose, they couldn't stop laughing, and Ana loved it. She loved being around people with positive vibes, and the only place she would ever get that vibe with would be with her best friends.

''..But yes, I do have brothers Jordan, two and their both older than me, Elliot and Christian.'' Ana felt her heart rate quicken as she said Christian's name. She was his little sister? The guy she kissed and has been trying to forget...? That is her older brother?

''But Kate here, already knows that! She and my brother are a thing, isn't that right Kate?'' Mia teased. Kate has been talking to Ana and Jordan on the phone nonstop about how much she likes Elliot. ''Welllll, I guess you can say that, I mean he likes me but whatever... Oh who am I kidding, ugh! I go cray cray every time I think of him, you're seriously lucky you live with him Mia, I know if I lived with him I would've fuc—'', ''La la la la la, TMI Kate!'' Jordan said between laughs when Ana and Mia had to try to catch their breath from laughing too hard.

''Hey! I'm just saying!'' Kate responded while smiling at all of us. ''But yeah, Elliot's off limits Jordan, but Christian... My lovely... Christian is a single man!'' Mia said. Jordan seemed really interested to meet Christian. ''Oh 'Cmon! Ana totally claimed him with that kiss at the party! Didn't you Ana!'' Ana wanted to slap Kate for even bringing that up. ''Ana? You kissed my brother? Wow that's..shocking'' Mia looked dumbfounded, but why? ''Yeah, it was just a kiss though, I was really drunk and I kissed him that's it.'' Ana wanted nothing more than to switch to a different topic, but with Kate around, that wasn't possible.

''Oh bullshit Ana, you sat on his lap and grinded on him while sticking your tongue down his throat!'' They all stopped walking and looked at me, ''You did what now? Ana I never knew you had a naughty side to you'' Jordan winked at her.

''Like I said! I was drunk and I didn't know what the hell I was doing! Can we please just continue walking to school discussing a different topic like the talent show auditions on Thursday? I'm signing up, you should too Mia, modeling is a talent don't you think?'' She winked at Mia who immediately lit up like a Christmas tree.

''Are you freaking kidding me! Of course it is, now I just need to plan my outfit out and plan what kind of hair-do I'm going for, this model is now in action.'' They all looked at Mia and laughed hard. She was definitely going to be something else.

* * *

''You know, checking your fucking phone every two minutes isn't going to make her text you.'' Elliot said, looking at Christian as if he's grown two heads.

''Shut the fuck up Elliot, seriously just keep your eyes on the road will you?'' Christian was irritated, not with his brother but with Ana, and himself. He knew he liked her, but did she like him back? Did she just kiss him because she was drunk? Did it not mean anything? She could've kissed absolutely anybody at that party but she just so happened to kiss Christian.

''Woaah, calm down little bro. It's just weird seeing you go all crazy for some girl to text you.'' That was just it though, Ana wasn't just some girl, she was different to him. ''Oh cause seeing a dude getting hyped up over a girl is so rare nowadays huh?'' Christian couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice. ''No but you're you.'' He glared at Elliot while Elliot just chuckled at his little brother. It was in fact rare to see him like this.

''Yeah, well whatever.'' Christian snapped before he gazed outside his window thinking about Ana's beautiful blue eyes and how he got lost in them at the party.

''We've arrived to hell little bro, and I see Mia walking towards the entrance with your girlfriend, Kate and Jordan.'' Christian's head snapped towards the school entrance as he heard Elliot say that Ana was walking with Mia. He saw her, and he immediately felt nervous as shit. Elliot sensed how nervous he was, so he patted Christian on his shoulder. ''Stop freaking out bro. Just go and talk to her.'' Even though Elliot pissed and annoyed the fuck out of Christian, he was glad that he was his big brother. He nodded at Elliot and took a deep breath and opened the car door, when he finally saw that Ana was alone at the entrance talking to someone on the phone, she looked pissed but she still looked beautiful as ever to him.

* * *

Ana's phone started to ring as they entered the premises. She sighed as she saw the name **Carla**. Ana was never close with her mom, she pretty much hated her for refusing to let her live with Ray. Ana thought of Ray as both her mom and dad, she loved him so much and he cared for her deeply. They were extremely close, and had a strong bond. They'd spend so much dad and daughter time together talking about anyone and anything. She felt comfortable talking to him, her life went well living with him. That is until **Stephen **came into her mom's life.

Ana hated Stephen and didn't see what her mom saw in him. He was an asshole who made her uncomfortable. He would make really inappropriate remarks towards Ana. Like how nice her legs looked in skinny jeans, and how he thought she should wear shorts more just to stare at her legs. She told her mom about it, and she called her a liar and didn't believe her. Ana cried at how her mom trusted that douche bag asshole over her own daughter.

Ana would try to avoid him, and he got aggravated and that was when the touching started. Ana came home from school one day, ten minutes earlier than she would usually arrive home. She did this to avoid having to run into Stephen. When she opened the door, she walked up the stairs and he was waiting there by her room door, and asking her if she was avoiding him on purpose, she nodded and told him to stay away from her and he responded by pushing her up against the wall and squeezing her breasts and telling her to deal with the fact that he's in her life now.

The touching didn't cease. If anything, it became worse. He would grab her ass as she walked passed him, or he would slightly lift her shirt up and rake his fingers over her stomach but she'd slap his hand away to stop him from going any further and when she'd take a shower, she'd come out of the bathroom just to find him waiting there, looking at her in a towel and smirking then walking away.

''Why don't you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up with you?'' Ana asked, clearly not hiding her annoyance. They nodded and walked through the doors, and Ana answered her phone. ''What the hell do you want?'' Ana snapped. ''Don't you raise your voice at me Anastasia! I wont be home until 10pm, so once you get home, make your dad something to—'', ''He's not my fucking dad and he will never be my fucking dad, Ray is my father!'', ''I said don't raise your fucking voice at me! Anyways, once you get home make Stephen and yourself something to eat and wait until I get home. Now I gotta go, but Stephen will be hungry once you arrive so I just wanted to tell you this. Gotta go now, love you, bye.''

She hung up and Ana wanted to do nothing more than to cry and scream. How would she escape now? She was just about to cry when someone grabbed her arm softly, she looked at the person, and she saw the beautiful man she kissed at the party, Christian Grey.

''Hey, you okay?'' It was her first time hearing his voice and wow did he sound hot! ''Yes, I-I'm fine.'' She looked in his gray eyes and she suddenly felt lost in them. They were so hypnotizing to her. ''Um.. Uhh.. Why didn't you call me?'' Really? Ugh... She sighed ''I'm sorry... I just.. I don't know, I guess I just didn't know what to say to you if I did call you.'' He looked in her eyes as if he were trying to find some answers, he finally gave in and nodded. ''Yeah, uh I know what you mean. What happened at the party was really unexpected but, uh I liked it...'' Ana felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't believe that he liked it. Like really? Out of all the girls he might've made out with, he liked ours? She felt flattered. ''I liked it too but I was drunk, and I'm sorry if I came onto you. I'm not really sane when I'm drunk'' She giggled.

He smiled at her and her heart swelled at him smile, he was really beautiful. ''Ha, I see, well um, I was wondering if... Um... I would like go to lunch with you... Wait no, shit. If you would go with me! I was wondering if you would like to go with me... to lunch.. with, you know... me?'' Ana couldn't help but smile at his attempt to ask her out, he was adorable!

''Well Christian, I would be delighted to go to lunch with you, just please tell me that you actually meant to ask me to go to dinner with you and not lunch, as in the school cafeteria...'' He laughed and she smiled. ''Uh shit, yeah that's what I meant.. sorry I'm new to this, so I was thinking Thursday or Friday night? Whichever day you're good with, I'm good with!'' Ana was shocked, he was clearly a gorgeous guy. He looked like a real life Adonis, she couldn't believe that he's never asked a girl out, or maybe he's just used to girls asking him out? She decided to not over think it. Although, she thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to get away from Stephen and she'd probably tell Christian to drop her off at Kate's or Jordan's when their date is over. ''Um wait, how about after school?'' She tried to not sound desperate. His smile grew wider but he was trying to hide it, she thought it was fucking cute.

''Okay, course... I'll see you after school then?'' Christian asked seeming hopeful. Ana blushed and nodded. ''After school'', she confirmed before heading into the school. Now she had to wait, she was excited to see how this date with Christian would go.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Ana saw Christian in school here and there, he would smirk at her and he would even blush when he caught her smiling at him! Ana blushed as well but she thought it was cuter coming from him. The bell rang signalizing that school has ended. Ana walked out of class, to see her gorgeous date waiting outside her classroom, she automatically had butterflies. No, it wasn't a perfect first date, but it was with the perfect guy and that was all that mattered.

He held his hand out to her and smiled that breathtaking smile. ''You ready?'', Ana nodded. ''Yes, let's go..''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

While walking out of the school hand in hand with Ana, he felt an electric spark once their hands touched, they both gasped. Christian knew she felt it too but they both instantly relaxed and finger locked, he loved the feeling but couldn't help but to feel nervous about going to an ''After School Dinner'' with her. He was new to all of this, and he hoped he wouldn't fuck it up.

''Your hand is sweaty.'' Christian felt embarrassed, he tried to remove his hand but that only made Ana grip tighter. ''Christian, it's okay.. I get that you're nervous and all, I am too.. But there's no reason for you to be nervous.'' He felt confused, had he not mentioned to her that he was new to this? As if she were reading his mind, she spoke again. ''I know you're new to this, so am I. But I hate awkward silences, so this date will probably go well if you at least try to talk to me.'' She stopped walking which caused him to stop as well and look at her. ''I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make this perfect, and as for making conversations, I guess I just don't know where to start.''

She smiled and bit her lip, he swore his heart skipped a beat at her reaction, he thought the lip bite was so sexy. ''You're trying to make this date perfect for me?'' she looked at the ground. He knew she was blushing and now it was his time to smile. ''You're blushing Ana..'' He loved knowing that he made her blush like that, it gave him a sense of satisfaction, like he was doing something right. She looked up at him and gave him a shocked expression which was obviously fake. ''I am not!'' she smacked his arm lightly, which made him laugh.

''Yes you are Ana, my charm is obviously working on you.'' He teased, and she giggled. He immediately loved this sound. ''Oh please, you were a nervous wreck about five minutes ago Christian Grey, don't get cocky on me now.'' He laughed and lead her to his car and she was stunned, impressed. He felt like he was determined to give her the best.

The whole car ride was silent, but not an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence shared between the two. He would steal a glance at her to realize that she'd been staring at him, she immediately looked away and smiled when he caught her staring.

He drove them to the best steakhouse in Bellevue by the name of ''John Howie Steak'' and were lead to a booth and he ordered a Prime Beef Bacon Cheeseburger with fries and a Sprite and she ordered the same, except for the drink, which she had ordered a Cherry Cola.

* * *

While they waited, they talked about how Christian wanted to go into the business world and start his own Company in the future while Ana wanted to go into Publishing. She told him about her love for books, and minutes later the waiter arrived with their foods, both of their mouth's watered and they started to dig in. Soon enough the family question came up. Christian told her about how loving his mother Grace and his father Carrick are and how annoying Elliot and Mia are but how he still loved them. He didn't want to tell her that he was adopted because he knew that it would end up with her asking questions and he didn't want that.

Christian then asked Ana about her family and she stiffened and changed the subject, he knew something was up but decided not to go further into the conversation. He was surprised at how she was eating, she pigged out right in front of him and didn't care, but he didn't care either, he did the same and he was grateful that they were starting to feel comfortable around each other.

At the end of their conversation, their plates were licked clean and they both felt stuffed. They decided to sit at the booth for a couple of minutes, they stared at each other and it was like they were having a conversation but with their eyes. She broke the gaze and looked down, she was blushing again. He found it adorable. She then looked up at him and grabbed his arm gently. He felt that same spark he felt when they first held hands, only this time they didn't gasp, they just smiled.

She glided her fingers across his arm, she was writing something with her fingers. He felt the letters, '' t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u'' he smiled at her and grabbed her arm and began gliding his fingers across her soft skin, ''f-o-r...w-h-a-t?'' he liked this, it was like a new type of communication he could get used to. ''t-h-i-s...i-t...w-a-s...n-i-c-e'' he felt great knowing that their date went well. ''M-y...p-l-e-a-s-u-r-e...b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l'' he was rewarded with that adorable blush of hers.

* * *

She gave him her address and the car ride, was again, filled with a comfortable silence. They held hands and he loved it. They finally arrived to her house and he walked her to the door and was surprised when she knocked. ''This isn't your house?'' he asked, clearly confused. ''No, It's Kate's, I thought I'd maybe sleep over her house tonight.'' she responded, and he nodded. We heard Kate arriving and we heard her speaking ''Ana if that's you, I'm gonna kill you, your parents have been calling me non-stop after sch—..'' she opened the door surprised to see Ana and Christian standing in front on her doorstep.

She looked at Ana then at Christian then back to Ana, ''Ana your parents have been calling me nonstop, your mom said that you-know-who.. was upset...'' Christian felt Ana stiffen again, he was curious to know who they were talking about. ''What did you s-say to her?'' Ana stuttered while responding, ''That I didn't know where you were! That brings me to the million dollar question! Where were you and why are you with Christian? Hi by the way.'' She was obviously upset. ''Hi Kate..'' He said, looking back at Ana who just stood there looking at Kate, ''Christian and I were on a date and I told him to drop me off here because I thought I'd accompany you to a sleepover.'' He stared at Ana then turned to look at Kate. It was so awkward to him.

Kate was shocked, she looked excited. ''You both..? On a..? You two went on a date..?'' Ana nodded at Kate, ''WHAT?!'' she screamed, making Christian and Ana jump, startled. ''And you didn't tell me!'' Christian felt out of place. ''I'm sorry!'' Ana giggled. ''Oh my effing god, get in here! Sorry Christian but I'm taking your girlfriend inside now, have a nice night bye!'' She grabbed Ana by the arm and took her inside and shut the door in his face before he had the time to protest. He didn't get to say goodnight to Ana, which saddened him, and he didn't know why it did.

He stood on the doorstep and smiled at the thought of Kate saying that Ana was his girlfriend, he noticed how right it sounded to have Ana be his girlfriend. He then heard their voices, they were still by the door, he knew how wrong it was to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself. ''Ana why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Christian?'' He heard Ana sigh, ''Ugh Kate, it was just a friendly date, nothing happened, we just talked...'' He immediately regretted eavesdropping, it crushed him knowing that Ana only saw them as ''friends''. He sighed and walked to his car.

He drove home and went straight to his room, ignoring his family. He jumped on his bed, and his phone vibrated, he lazily took it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text from Ana.

***Sweet dreams, Christian.*** He looked at it for a moment before replying, ***Goodnight, Ana.*** He thought about how it would be like to see Ana tomorrow, hopefully it wouldn't be awkward between them. Christian fell asleep hoping for the best and dreaming of Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick author's note:** Hello my lovely's, I read your reviews, and I'm grateful that you guys like my story. Firstly, yes I am adding Christian and Ana's POV's, but anyway's some of you are asking if Christian is into BDSM! So to answer your question, no he isn't, yet! Most of the character's are Sophomore's in High School, but Elena is still the same old pedophile. She hasn't gotten to Christian yet. So I hope that answers your question. Secondly, another review suggested that I make a Pinterest, thank you for letting me know! I did and the link is on my profile, and the pins consists of who I see are fit to play the roles of everyone in the story. Most of them are the real certified people that are playing them in the movie and some, well I just google'd lmao. I added a random person to the story, yes. But that person still has a reason to be there. Last but not least, Christian and Ana's relationship! Hmm, lol. They aren't dating yet! Their relationship is starting to grow. Their relationship is based on mine. So if you don't like where they're headed, don't read it. Simple. Now, with all of that out of the way. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**APOV **

I'm woken up by my phone vibrating, I look to my right and see Kate snoring. I should probably record it since everytime I tell her that she does, she straight up denies it. I'll let it slide for now. I run my hands down my sides trying to feel if my phone is on the bed, by doing that I accidently ran my fingers down Kate's thigh, and it actually triggered a moan about Elliot. I giggled, what is she dreaming about? I slowly get up trying not to wake her and I see my phone, it was under me, who'da thought? My vision is kind of blurry so I adjust my eye sight a bit and see that I have a text from Mia.

***Morning, Ana Banana! Sorry I texted so early but I was wondering if I could walk with you guys today? Mia xo***

I smile at the cute nickname, maybe I'll give her one, but what's a nickname for Mia? It's already short as hell. Oh well Mimi will have to do.

***Good morning Mimi, sorry, it's too early to come up with nicknames lol, and of course starshine, we'll walk to your house and get you. Ana xo***

I look back at Kate and she's still snoring, ''Kaaaate..'' I say gently while shaking her, still won't budge huh? ''KATE THE HOUSE IN ON FIRE, GET UP!'' I scream, ''huh?.. Okay Ana... shut up now..'' she whispers sleepily. What the fuck? Huh... Okay let's try this again now shall we? ''KATE ELLIOT'S HERE!'' She shoots up immediately which causes her to fall of the floor and I can't help but laugh at her. ''Ana, what the fuck!'' she shouts, before I have time to respond to her my phone vibrates and Mia texted back.

***Oh going overboard with the nicknames now are we? Lol Mimi's cute, I'll go with that one, and okay I'll be waiting(: Mia xo***

''Kate get ready, we have to pick up Jay and Mimi, so hurry the hell up!'', ''Mimi? Who the hell is Mimi?'' I walk to her closet and pick out my outfit. I leave clothes at her house in case of sleepovers. ''Mimi, is Mia's new nickname! We all have nicknames!'' I turn to walk out of her room and into the bathroom, and I hear her scream after me, ''well what's my nickname!?'', ''uhhh Kit Kat'' I shout back, huh.. not that bad.. ''Cute, I like it!'', I giggled.

I wore a pair of normal blue skinny jeans, a plain red t-shirt and some red chucks. This is Ana. I'm not some model, I don't wear the expensive stuff Kate and Mia wear. Hell I'd rather borrow Jordan's clothes instead of Kate's, they're not that ''high class''.

I run into Ethan and I can see he's still as cute as ever. I wonder if he still has that crush on me? I like and love Ethan as a brother and I'm glad he didn't let that little rejection I gave him get in the way of our friendship.

* * *

**CPOV**

''Christian get the hell up!'' I hear Elliot say. I just wanna sleep, is that too much to ask? ''What the fuck do you want?'' I seriously am not in the mood, I'm so fucking tired it's crazy. ''Come on bro, are you going to school or not? You don't have to, but I wanna see Kate, and I don't wanna wait for your ass to get up!'' Ugh, Kate... What the hell is so special about Kate? She's so annoying, I don't know what Elliot sees in her, but Ana... Ana... Wait... ANA! I get to see her again! I bolt out of bed to take a shower.

20 minute shower and I'm already dressed, should I send her a Good Morning text? Fuck, I don't know how to do this lovey dovey relationship type shit. As I'm looking at my phone, I hear Elliot come down stairs, but I don't see Mia. Is she walking with them again? Is this gonna be a regular routine of hers? She's fucking lucky, she gets to walk with Ana...

Speaking of Ana, I think I'm in the ''friend zone'' with her, and I don't know how to get out. I mean, I really want to get out, all I wanna do when I see her, is kiss her! Why does she have to be so damn beautiful to me? Why can't she be like all the other chics? Annoying and thirsty.

I wanna talk to her, I love talking to her. Maybe I can use Mia as an excuse to text her? Good thinking Grey.

***Hey, is Mia walking with you guys? - CG***

Elliot and I say our good bye's to mom and drive off to Hell. My phone vibrate's and my stomach immediately starts doing flips.

***Hi (/.\) and yes, she's walking with us. Ana xo***

Ha! How cute, the emoticon suits her, knowing how she's so shy, it's cute.

***Alright, you took the annoying blabbering sibling off my hands, so I thank you for that(; - CG***

Shit, I sent a wink emoticon, will she think I'm flirting? What the fuck, is my text even considered flirting?

***Lol oh come on, she's not that bad! But you thanked me, I'd rather you owe me! Sit with me at lunch? I never see you. Ana xo***

***Do you sit with a crowd? I'm not good with crowds, that's probably why you never see me. - CG***

And it's true, I hate sitting with a lot of people, they talk so much, I'd rather just talk with Ana, I could listen to her sweet voice all day.

***Yes I sit with a couple of people, none that you may not know though! Sit with us! Ana xo***

***No. - CG***

***Pleaseee Christian(; For me? Ana xo***

My heart skipped a fucking beat, is she flirting with me? I can't stop smiling at the wink emoticon.. Ugh she probably knows I'd do anything for her at this point. So why the hell not.

***You're cute, you know that right? Fine, I'll sit with you. - CG***

***Hmm thank you and you are very handsome Mr. Grey, I knew you'd say yes \^.^/ Ana xo***

Now why is it, that this girl is the only person that can make me smile like this, I feel so gay right now acting like this.. But I don't care, I love the feeling she gives me and hopefully I make her feel the same way.

I was so caught up in texting that I didn't hear Elliot trying to get my attention to say that we're already at the Hell Hole. I just wanna see her, I could care less about anything else.

I didn't pay attention to shit in my classes, seems to me that thinking of Ana can make the time go by fast, cause it's already time to go to lunch. I rush out of class and look down the hallway, looking for that one beautiful face... And I see her, with her friend's Kate, Jordan, and Mia and then I see Elliot sneaking up behind Kate and kissing her neck from behind. I wish I can do that with Ana.

She finally spots me, and she runs towards me, oh god no... She's gonna touch my chest... I can see it already, I can feel it coming, _calm down Christian! This is Ana! She's not going to hurt you! Don't freak out and scare her away idiot! _She jumps into my arms and relaxes her face in my chest, and the feeling of it is so weird but I liked it... I don't want her to stop touching me, I don't wanna let her go, it feels so right to have her in my arms, it's shocking! Hell, even Elliot's wide-eyed!

I feel her fingers gliding across my back and it's so comforting, I relax in her touch and I notice that she's writing something on my back with her fingers, ''I...m-i-s-s-e-d...y-o-u'' I smile, cause I feel the same way. I run my pointer finger across her back and write ''I...m-i-s-s-e-d...y-o-u...t-o-o'' she lets go and looks into my eyes, and I swear she can see all of me, the good and the bad..

''Come..'' she says to me, breaking the silence. She grabs me and we walk hand in hand to the lunch table, she introduces me to her girls, and Kate's brother Ethan, who I can see is gazing at Mia, does he like her? My brotherly instincts are kicking in, when he breaks his gaze, he looks at me, and I just glare at him. Yeah fucker, that's my sister you're looking at!

They all seem like nice people, but if I had a choice, I'd sit by myself, or with Ana alone. I'll tolerate them, just for her though. I sit down and Ana sits on my lap. Fuck me! Don't get hard Grey.. Don't get hard! I don't want her to move, I like her sitting on me, it's hot.. She looks at our hands and starts playing with my fingers, and it's like we're in our own little bubble when some girl named Jordan grabs Ana's attention. Ignore her, come back to me baby.. ''Sooo Ana Banana...'' Ana Banana? ''What are you thinking of doing for the talent show auditions?'', ''Umm, sing maybe.'' What? I never knew she can sing? ''You can sing?'' I ask her, ''Yup, I don't wanna be a singer though, if that's what you're asking.. It's just something I can do.''

I know what she means, I wanna hear her sing though.. ''I can play the piano, you should sing for me some time.'' I say shyly to her, while looking at our fingers, which never stopped playing with each other. ''Oh yeah? Well maybe you should play the piano for me sometime?'' Here we are again, in our own little bubble, just the way I like it. ''Of course, I'd do anything for you Ana.'' I look up in her eyes and it's like time froze and we're completely oblivious to the people around us. I wanna kiss her. I'm just about to lean in when she breaks our connection by looking away. That hurt... I turn my gaze to where she may be looking at and it's some dude and his girlfriend. Please tell me she's looking at the wall or something. Please tell me she's not looking at that guy..

''Who's that?'' I ask, looking back at her. ''Jack Hyde..'' She looks down at our hands and entwines our fingers together and I swear my heart stopped just by this small gesture. I see sadness in her eyes though.. Does she like him? Were they a couple? Does she still love him?! Is he competition? What the fuck! Why am I so mad right now! ''Were you guys a couple?'' She snorts at my question and I exhale a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. ''No.. Never, he just did something that... Never mind..'' What? What did he do? ''Tell me, Ana.'' She looks up at me and I see her beautiful blue eyes start to water. ''It's nothing Christian..'' I pull her in and hold her, comforting her. Did that fucker hurt My Ana? I look back at the asshole. I need to find out what the hell he did to her, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**CPOV**

Jack and Ana... Ana and Jack... No that doesn't sound right, they couldn't have been together. She can't still love him, can she? Where the fuck does that leave me? Am I the only one in our little relationship who thinks that we can be more than friends? I wanna be able to kiss her when I want and let everyone know who the fuck she belongs to.

I'm so curious as to what went on between the two of them. She gives me an attitude whenever I ask her, like what the fuck, and then she goes on saying ''if you won't tell me anything about yourself then why should I tell you about Jack and I?'' I know what she means, it's just that I'm not ready to tell her about my fucked up past yet. I don't want her to judge me.

I wonder what she's doing right now. Damn she just consumes my mind , there's not a second that goes by where I'm not thinking of her, I just wanna claim her and make her mine. I have my doubts though, she could do so much better than me, I'm fucked up, I lash out when people touch my fucking chest for fuck sake! I didn't with Ana though, it was comforting, and I didn't want her to let go, her touch felt right. She's the light and I'm the darkness.

Should I call her right now? I could invite her over? And maybe, just maybe, I'll tell her how I feel and I could just hope that she'll feel the same. That's it, I'm tired of waiting. I press number 3 and speed dial her, and it goes straight to voicemail. Um okay then? I'll just text her.

***I miss you, can I pick you up and we can maybe chill at my place? - CG***

Will she think I'm desperate to see her all the time? I mean I am, but I don't wanna seem like it! I just need to see her face, and hear her voice and touch her skin.

It's been six minutes and she still hasn't texted back. What the hell, is she ignoring me or something? I know we had an argument about that dumbass Jack, but I thought she'd be over it already..

***Ana? Are you still mad over our argument? - CG***

She shouldn't be mad, why the hell is she so eager to know about my past? Plus, my past doesn't have anything to do with that jackass Jack. Okay now I'm fucking mad at her! She shouldn't be forcing me to tell her! I'll tell her when I'm fucking ready!

Even though I'm pissed at her, I miss her like crazy and it's only been two hours since I seen her. Again, more minutes are passing by and she still hasn't answered my text. To hell with her then! I throw my phone on the ground and bury my face in my pillow for about 3 minutes. Fuck it, I can't do this. I get up to retrieve my phone, and still no message.

***Look, Ana I'm sorry! Fuck, is that what you wanted? A damn apology? Well you got one, so stop ignoring me and fucking answer me! - CG***

Magic word maybe? ***Please? - CG***

I stare at my phone for a couple minutes until I hear someone ring the doorbell. That's odd, Elliot and Mia are at Kate's and they have their keys, mom and dad are out and they have their keys as well. I lazily get up and walk down the stairs, and when I open the door, there she is. The girl I've been thinking about for hours and hasn't texted me back is standing right in front of me, crying with a bruise on her cheek. What the fuck happened to her?

* * *

**APOV**

''Tell me about your past Christian, and I'll tell you about Jack and I!'' I am sick of him knowing everything about me and I don't know shit about him! He needs to open up to me already! I wanna know him, the good and the bad, I don't care I just wanna know him! Even if it's the little details. ''What the hell? Ana no! I'm not gonna fucking tell you, I'm not fucking ready yet!'' he shouts at me. When is he going to be ready... Is it gonna be too late when he's ready?

''Well I opened up to you asshole! I don't know why you're so scared of letting me in! I thought you trusted me?'' I stare at him waiting for a response but he's just quiet. ''I get it now... Well, I have to get home now. So take care.'' I turn to leave before he has a chance to respond. Funny, our first fight is over Jack.. Oh fucking well. I walk home and I'm getting anxious by the minute, oh please don't let Stephen be there. I'm now standing in front of my house. I take a deep breath and proceed walking, I insert the key into the doorknob and open it. I see nobody in the living room, thank god. I breathe out a huge sigh of relief and walk upstairs to my room.

''Finally home?'' Oh no... Right in front of my roomdoor is Stephen with an angry expression on his fucked up face. ''I went to K-Kate's yesterday b-because I had to s-s-study'' fuck, I'm stuttering! I did go to Kate's, but not to fucking study! He's going to know I'm lying! ''Bullshit you fucking bitch! How dare you fucking lie to me!'' He grabs me by my hair and slams me against the wall. I'm feeling terrified. ''N-no please I wasn't lying Stephen, let me go!'' Trying to push him away, he grabs both of my arms and pins both of them on each side of my head. Fuck, he's got me trapped. ''Your mom's not here you know. I can do whatever the fuck I want right now, and you cant stop me bitch.''

He leans in and kisses my neck, I feel like throwing up, this is so gross. ''Stop please!'' I scream at him. He lets go of me with one arm and he slaps me, it stings! ''Don't scream at me you fucking cocktease!'' With the arm he let go, I use it to pull his head back and pull it back to smash it against mine, he stumbles back and I use this moment to knee him in the groan making him fall to his knees. ''You fucking whore!'', ''don't you ever touch me again you fucking asshole!'' I shout at him and kick him in his face repeatedly. His whole body falls to the ground. He's gonna wake up soon from this, so I run to my room and grab most of my clothes. I can't stay here anymore, I just can't! Grabbing the nightbag I packed with my clothes, I run to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and all the things girls need. Heading back to the hallway I grab my bookbag and run down the stairs and out the door. I'm free.

* * *

Where the hell am I supposed to go? Grabbing my phone out of my back pocket I see that I have four messages from Christian. He's thinks I'm pissed at him. Great. I decide to go to Christian's house. Getting closer to his house, I realize that I'm no longer able to control my emotions, I start to cry and I end up at his front doorstep, I ring the doorbell and wait.

The door finally opens, only to reveal a shocked, confused, and worried Christian. ''A-Ana? What the hell happened?'', ''Can I come in?'' I respond, stiffling a sob. He steps aside allowing me to enter. I walk in and wow his place is amazing. ''Ana what happened to your face? Who did this to you?'' His tone is filled with anger and sincerity. ''M-my.. It doesn't matter anymore Christian, it's over now..'', ''Fucking tell me Ana!'' Oh no, he's mad at me... ''Stop shouting at me, please Christian! Just let it go!'' He hesitantly nods, then looks down at my bags. ''I..I have nowhere else to go, I don't know what to do..'' Fuck I'm crying again.

He embraces me in his arms, and it feels so right being held by him like this. He whispers in my ear, ''you can stay here'' I raise my head and look into his eyes, his gorgeous gray eyes. ''I.. I can't do that Christian..'', ''and why the hell not?'' ''I don't wanna intrude on—'', ''non fucking sense Ana, I'd love it if you stayed.'' I gaze into his eyes for a couple of seconds before resting my head against his chest, I then start to write on his back, ''o-k-a-y'' I can feel his smile on my neck. He lets me go and nods his head in the direction of his kitchen. ''You hungry?'' I shake my head ''no, just tired..'', ''okay come.'' He leads me up to the stairs, in a room which I guess is his bedroom. ''You can rest in my bed..'' I sit down on his bed and wrap my arms around myself before laying down on his pillow. It smells just like him. ''Christian?'', ''yes Ana?'' he sounds nervous. ''Please hold me..'' I hear a small gasp come out of his mouth, before I feel the bed shift and I feel him spooning me and wrapping his arm around me.

''I always feel safe when I'm with you..'' I whisper, feeling my eyelids go heavy, I feel him kiss my ear and whisper back, ''I'll always protect you Ana, always.'' Then at last, everything goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**APOV**

Opening my eyes, I see myself lying beside Christian, his arms around me, protecting me and keeping me safe. This feels right. I slowly and gently lift his arms, careful not to wake him. I stand and take a minute to look at the young Adonis sleeping, he's perfect in every way but I wish I knew more about him. I wish he would open up to me, let me see his inner demons, let me tame him and let him know that I see past all the bad, and that he's still as perfect to me as before. But knowing him, it won't be that easy. He's just as stubborn as me. I smirk and walk out of his bedroom and go to the kitchen only to be seen by a gorgeous women, probably in her late 30's, with sandy colored hair and a face that gives off a loving and caring vibe.

''Oh hello dear, I was wondering when you'd wake up. I accidentally walked into Christian's room to see him sleeping with a girl. I was surprised.. Oh lord here I am rambling, I'm Christian's mother, Grace, and who might you be?'' I automatically like her, I smile at her ''It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grey, I'm Ana, a friend of Christian's. I just stopped by three hours ago—'' I'm cut off by the sound of heels clicking on the polished wooden floor. ''Sorry I took so long darling, I was just—'' One stare and I feel like pouncing, why the hell is she here!? ''It's no worry Elena, I was just talking to Christian's friend—'' ''Anastasia Steele...'' The Wicked Witch of the West finishes for her.

''Elena Lincoln..'' I mock with pure disgust. ''You two know each other?'' Oh you have no idea Grace... ''Yes we've met darling, a couple times actually.'' Elena says with a smirk. That's it, I can't be here with this poor excuse of a woman. ''I'm sorry, I really have to get going.. It was nice meeting you Grace'' I give her a warm smile, and look back at Cruella De Vil, ''Elena'' I say, glaring at her. I turn and make my way back upstairs. I open Christian's door and there he is, still sleeping. I feel bad for leaving but I just can't be here knowing that she, the evil bitch is here. Does this mean... No it can't be... I dismiss the thought.

I grab the bag with all my clothes and my book bag, and push my phone back in my back pocket. I kiss Christian's forehead and walk out of his room. Walking downstairs and towards the front door, Grace stops me and hands me and ice pack for my face. ''Ice it love, and please come again, you're always welcome.'' I never got this type of loving vibe from my mother... This only makes me like Grace more. ''Thank you Grace, you have a nice evening.'' I start to walk out, when she puts a hand on my shoulder. ''Where will you stay? You could stay here you know.'' Oh Grace... If only you knew why I couldn't stay. ''I'll be at a friends house, don't worry Grace, I'll be fine, she lives closer than you think.'' She surprises me by gathering me into her arms, giving me a warm hug.'' She pulls back and smiles, I smile back before walking out of the house.

* * *

I can't go to Kate's because, I don't wanna face the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition, so I'll walk to Jordan's. I knock on her door and she opens it and greets me. ''Ana Banana! Hey girl, come in!'' I walk in and go straight to her bedroom and jump down on her bed, ''Sooo, what brings you here girly?'' I sigh, ''I have nowhere to go Jay, and I really didn't feel like being questioned by Kate, so I'm here. I hope that's okay..'' I look at her with hopeful eyes. ''Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you want.'' She gazes at my face, and her expression turns to sympathy.. ''I don't want your pity Jay, I just want a place to stay for a while.'' I say, and she puts on a fake smile. ''Alright alright, I know. My parents wont be back until ten, so how about we order a pizza, yeah.. A big ass pizza, just for you and me, and watch a comedy? How about that?'' I giggle. ''That sounds perf!''

* * *

''Im stuffed Jay'' I groan as I pat my tummy. It's still flat but I feel like I could explode any second now. We ate six slices of Papa John's pizza and laughed while watching This Is The End. It miraculously lightened up my mood. ''Same here dude..'' She replied. I looked at her and she was looking at her phone and it looked as if she was debating to send someone a text. I was about to question her about it when my phone vibrated, it was a text from Christian.

***You ran off again, why am I not surprised? And here I thought you wanted me to trust you. Whatever, bye Ana. - CG***

My heart stopped and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I wanna tell him why I left but I can't.. It's too hard to tell him that. I'm not going to let him ruin my night. I look back at Jordan and she still looks lost in that phone. ''Jay, what's wrong girl?'' She jumps at my voice. ''Oh it's nothing, just debating whether or not to send this text.'' I knew it. ''Who are you sending it to?'' I ask her and she looks scared to tell me. ''I-It's no one.'' Okay now I'm intrigued. ''Liar, tell me!'' I look at her with puppy eyes. She sighs, ''It's Jack'' what the hell? ''I'm sorry I swear I heard you say Jack...'' Why would she wanna text him? ''You heard correctly. I don't know, he's just so mysterious and I just... Just forget it.'' Woah... ''No, tell me. Do you like him?'' She looks back at her phone, then back to me. ''I don't know, maybe? I mean can you blame me? He's hot... I guess I just wanna get to know him a little..''

I never expected Jordan to have a thing for Jack. I mean he already has that bitch Elizabeth. I never understood why he chose her, she just brings out the worst in him. Jordan would be so much better. I would help her but Jack and I haven't spoken since... _Don't go there Ana._ Right. Back to Jordan... Jordan would probably make him a better person. ''You should send it to him Jay.'' I encourage her. ''Really? What makes you think he might even text back? I mean, I don't think I can take another rejection. Ever since Jose rejected me, I don't have the same confidence, you know?'' I nod, knowing I don't have the type of confidence that Kate and Mia.

''I could help you talk to him? We used to talk...'' I say and she gasps. ''You two dated?!'' Oh god no! ''NO! We never dated Jordan. We were just close.'' She exhales a huge breath. ''Oh but you two don't seem close at all, you guys don't even speak..'' I don't even know how to respond to that so I just nod, ''I'd rather not go into that right now.'' I grab her phone and erase the text she was planning on sending. ''Ana what are you doing?'' I put my hand up to silence her and start to text.

***Meet me tomorrow after school. I won't take no for an answer. - Jay***

I press send and hand the phone back to Jordan and she gulps before reading, her eyes widen. ''Ana! What the hell, are you crazy? You just demanded him to meet me! He's probably going to kill me!'' I smirk, ''He likes people who don't sugarcoat'' I shrug and a small smile creeps on her face. ''Oh well, thanks A-Harmony. What would you say if I were to set you on a blind date with a guy at school?'' She asks with a devilish smirk. ''Oh no no no! I'm going to bed'' I get up off the couch and walk up stairs, ''Come on Ana, he'll be cute, I promise!'' I put both fingers in my ears. ''Bla bla bla I don't wanna hear it Jay, by the way.. Don't you ever call me A-Harmony again!'' I giggle and jump on her king sized bed, my phone starts to vibrate repeatedly. What the hell? I look at my phone and see that Kate's texting me.

***Ana what the hell? Where are you? - KitKat***

***What happened between you and Christian? Mia and Elliot texted me saying that he's pissed at you! - KitKat***

***ANA! TEXT ME BACK RIGHT NOW! - KitKat***

I start to giggle at her signature, I hesitantly reply.

***Kate, I'm fine. I'm at Jay's right now. I'm going to sleep now, sweet dreams! - Ana xo***

I put my phone on the bedside table and let out a sigh of relief. That is, until my phone vibrated again. I groan. Can't a girl sleep in peace?! I look at the message.

***Oh no! Spill it Steele, or I'll come there myself! - KitKat* **

Sighing, I put the phone back on the table and get comfortable. I guess I can't escape the Katherine Kavanagh Inqusition after all..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**CPOV**

I don't get it. How can I possibly trust someone who keeps running. I asked Ana on a date, we fucking held hands at lunch, and aside from our little disagreement, I gave her a place to stay. I care, and she doesn't see it. Did she regret being here with me? Was it too much? Fuck it, she's so confusing, and right now, I don't even want to see her face. It's like she doesn't feel the same way, but she's kind of leading me on. This new and romantic side doesn't suit me at all. I'm done with it. I'll just find some random bitch at school who's willing to fuck and then get it over with, to lose this embarrassing V-Card.

I send Ana a text saying how I'm not surprised she ran off and I dismissed her. Old Christian is back. I get up to get a drink from the kitchen, when I see that my mom and Elena are here. If I had a choice to fuck Elena or not, I probably would. She's hot for her age. I think it's on every dude's mind to fuck a cougar at least once. But she's my mom's friend so I wouldn't cross that boundary. Though, Elena does sometimes gives me an almost flirtatious look every time she sees me. I just go along with it, and give her one back.

''Christian, hey sleepy head are you hungry?'' My mom asks. ''Uhh, no but thanks mom. Hey Elena'' my mom goes in search for something in the fridge, ''hello darling'' Elena purrs. Fuck every time she speaks with that tone, it makes my cock twitch! I see her scanning my body and I can feel myself getting hard. What the hell is happening? ''I forgot to tell you that your friend Anastasia left before you woke up Christian, is she your girlfriend?'' My mom teases. ''I know and no mom, I'm not interested,'' well at least not anymore. ''We were just studying and we fell asleep that's all.'' She looks like she wants to say something else but decides not to. Good. ''Well, on to the next subject, would you mind going to the grocery store and buying a carton of milk? I assume it was Elliot who drank it all again.'' I nod, walking to the door. That's exactly what I need, a good walk.

''Christian? You're going without your keys?'' My mom yells after me. ''No mom I'm walking!'' I step out of the door and I'm hit with the comfortable breeze and my thoughts immediately go straight to Ana. But why... Why is she flooding my thoughts? I don't realize how much I've been thinking about her until I'm faced with the grocery store. I walk in and I see a cute cashier lady checking me out, I smirk and wink at her which causes her to blush. I grab a milk carton and walk to the other aisles to buy probably 3 packs of mac n' cheese. I see a guy walk into the aisle I'm in and he's talking to someone on the phone. He looks as though he's been beat up.

''No I don't fucking know where Ana went!'' There goes her name again... ''She took most of her clothes with her... Yeah I fucking checked her room bitch'' What the fuck? I stay and pretend to scan the aisle and continue listening ''I don't fucking know where she could've went! We were just home alone and she came at me kicking me and shit!'' This has to be the guy.. This has to be the fucking guy. ''I slapped the bitch, she deserved it. I swear you Steele women are the fucking worst fuck you!''

He drops his phone, breaking it... Ana Steele... My Ana... I walk up to the guy seeing red. I punch him which causes him to fall to the ground. Blow after blow after blow. ''This is for Ana you fucking asshole!'' I spit at him. ''SIR GET OFF OF HIM'' I hear someone say. Probably security but I don't care about anything except bashing this fucker's head in. I'm being pulled off and all I see is the idiot on the floor with a bloody face. He deserved it.

* * *

I wake up to go to the bathroom, and I see Jay on the other side of the bed. I grab my phone to see that's it's 11pm and that I have 20 missed calls from my mom and 1 message from her as well.

***Got your friends to beat up Stephen? You are never, and I mean NEVER allowed in my household again.***

I gasp and my heart stops. Who the hell beat up Stephen? Not that I care or anything! I don't know whether to feel happy that he got what he deserved or cry because my mom chose his side once again... What the fuck am I gonna do now? I'm about to fucking scream when my phone vibrates and there's a text from Kate

***Did you hear what happened? - KitKat* **

***What? That Stephen got beat up? Yes I did, now my mom kicked me out for real this time Kate. This is all so crazy - Ana xo***

I go to the kitchen and grab a glass and fill it with water and down the whole glass. Kate texts back but I don't want to read it. How much can a teenage girl go through before she finally explodes? Taking a deep breath I look at my phone.

***Do you know who did it? - KitKat***

***No - Ana xo***

***Do you wanna know? - KitKat***

***Prob not. - Ana xo***

Her next text is the fucking icing on the cake.

***It was Christian. - KitKat* **

How the hell does he know about Stephen? Why did he do it? I don't know whether to be pissed at him or thank him... I contemplate on whether or not I should text him.. I decide that it's best to talk to him about this...

***Call me when you get this. We need to talk. - Ana xo***

He has some serious explaining to do.


End file.
